bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draicen/Six Heroes- Dark Legend Magress
Dark Legend Magress Please leave a commnet down below on how I did an if you have any suggestions for upcoming lore, put them below also. Born '''in the divided Bariura Empire, Magress was raised by his father, leader of the cavalry in the Empire’s army. Magress’ parents taught him the importance of the unification of the continent of Bariura. Knowing that, Magress decided to join the cavalry at the age of 16, intent on learning the skills needed to destroy anything that stood in his way. Magress’ talent and skills with the lance grew exponentially in the cavalry, even reaching the king’s attention. The king, fascinated by Magress’ power, immediately ordered for Magress to be promoted to a higher ranking and position. '''Magress was appointed the new cavalry leader of the Bariura Army. His father had retired soon after suffering injuries at the ripe age of 60. Leading the army, Magress achieved many victories, but to his dismay, came home to sad news one day. His father had passed away from natural causes and Magress was devastated. Deciding to leave the empire and the army, Magress traveled to other places in the world, carrying with him the knowledge he had gained while in the Bariura Army. Magress continued training and could now pierce heavy armor with his sword, the armor that is nearly normally impenetrable. Word of this reached the knights in the Bariura Army, which Magress abandoned, and it angered them greatly. After long amounts of training, Magress had become the strongest knight in Bariura. When Magress was away training however, a group of knights that resented Magress murdered his family. Learning of this incident, Magress raced back to the Bariura Empire, the ideal culprits already in mind. He then proceeded to find those same knights and in a fit of rage, killed them all mercilessly. Magress fighting the knights was a very encouraging sight and empowered the people rising against the Empire in their own ways. When the war between the gods and the humans began, Magress killed god after god as proceeded on his way to face the Emperor, whom he thought was responsible for the killing of his family. In reality, it wasn't the Emperor, but rather some other knights that were afraid of Magress’ great power. Not knowing this, Magress faced off against the Emperor, once his friend, and left a cut on the Emperor’s face. Magress spared the life of the Emperor, on the pretense that they were former friends and were never seen without one another before. Magress’ march to the Emperor was highly praised of by everyone in the Bariura Empire. The gods, furious for Magress had killed countless members of the God Army vanguard as the reached the Emperor, rained havoc down upon the Bariura Empire, destroying it utterly. Magress later learned that the lance he had found one day next to his father’s grave was the fabled lance Leomurg. Leomurg allowed it’s wielder to absorb the powers of beings that it had defeated, taking that power for itself and it’s wielder. When fighting the gods, Magress used Leomurg to absorb the dead gods’ power and increased his own. This lead to a transformation of his techniques, body, and mind. No one could recognize Magress as the Magress he was before. The leader of the gods was furious when he learned of Magress’ doings and swore to kill Magress himself. During the final battle of the God Wars, Magress was targeted by Narza, one of the higher ranking officers in the God Army. Narza’s attacks proved futile however when Magress’ fellow Six Heroes protected him, leaving Magress healthy and unscathed. As others came to help Magress, they were slain by Narza, whose power were superior to those of the normal human knights that cam to help Magress. As Magress saw them dying one by one, he decided that there was enough blood spilt already and swiftly took Narza’s life. Shortly thereafter, a knight, shining with the power of light and wielding dual-swords, approached Magress and spoke to him. After hearing what the knight had to say, Magress stripped every piece of armor from himself, except for his beloved lance, and challenged the knight to a duel he knew he couldn’t win. The knight smiled and accepted, as if it was part of his plan, and took Magress down with one stroke of his dual-swords. On his dying breath, Magress uttered how he was proud to have died an honorable death by being a knight. To this day, there are still stories of Magress’ feats and his honor, all referring to him, as we all know: Dark Legend Magress. Category:Blog posts